


The Way

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: He had this ring. He had Alexander.He had everything.





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I'm just an emotional mess.

It was the way it clinked against the handle of his mug in the morning, the way it warmed at the smallest use of magic, the way it shined under the bright lights of the Institute, that made Magnus sure it was meant to be there.

He stared at it in every free moment he had, twirled it around and around, slid it off to read the engraving inside before pushing it right back on, too afraid to lose it to keep it off for too long. He waved his hands with more flourish, let the Chairman sniff at it whenever he pleased, placed it carefully on the counter when he showered, and he knew that it was kind of ridiculous, to love a simple piece of jewelry so much.

But it was more than just that, wasn’t it?

It was a symbol, something grounding that ensured him that no, he was not imagining things. There really was someone in his life who loved him enough to look past all of the obstacles that his mere existence presented, someone who saw the parts of him that were twisted and ugly and insisted they were no such thing. After centuries upon centuries of being used and shattered and having to build himself back up piece by piece, he was finally here.

He had this ring. He had Alexander. 

He had everything. 


End file.
